


Stripping Fireman

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: Jordan decides to surprise is wife with a spinning pole in their bedroom. To add some spice to their sex lives.





	Stripping Fireman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys. Just love writing fiction about them.

“Thank you for the romantic candlelight supper Jordan” “You’re welcome my love. Only the best for my wife and this romantic evening is not over yet. Lets go upstairs and take a nice bubble bath together” 

As they were entering their bedroom is wife noticed there was a spinning pole and asked Jordan “What’s a spinning pole doing in our bedroom?” “I cant tell you right now but you will find out after our bath”

Once their bath over he made her sit down on the loveseat wearing a blindfold getting everything ready. Is wife was getting impatient telling Jordan “When can I remove my blindfold?” “You can remove it I’m done” 

While removing her blindfold, she was shock to see Jordan wearing a sexy fireman outfit while dancing to some sexy music. He started stripping and moving his body around the spinning pole like a pro. She was getting turned on, took off her clothes telling her husband “Come here naughty boy”

She made him lied down on the bed, started pinching and biting his nipples. She pour whip cream all over him and started sucking his hard cock, savouring the sweet taste. Jordan’s body was on fire telling her “I wanna fuck you in the ass” “Fuck me now bad boy” He took the tube of lube and started rubbing some on his cock to finally pound her. “Fuck me harder baby. Ohh god Jordan yes” “I’m gonna cum soon” “Cum in my mouth baby” He took his throbbing cock to splash his cum inside his wife’s mouth who was enjoying the sweet taste.


End file.
